


The numbness was worth it

by UserNameUnderConstruction



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adventure, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2028141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UserNameUnderConstruction/pseuds/UserNameUnderConstruction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin gets stabbed and gets treated by Gaius<br/>Merlin has to be resting or else the numbness Gaius gave him would ware off<br/>Arthur gets bored looking at Merlin so he runs off to fight<br/>he runs into Morgana<br/>Merlin ignores the numbness to go help his friend<br/>Altough,Morgana tells Arthur something secretive that Merlin hears<br/>What is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The numbness was worth it

Arthur and Merlin where at the Valley of the fallen' kings for fun and defeating Morgana's men one by one until.  
"MERLIN!" Arthur screamed as one of Morgana's guys stabbed Merlin on his side.Merlin fell knees first to the ground and Arthur quickly went blank for a second and screamed while running towards all Morgana's men,killing them.All Morgana's men died and Arthur got to Merlin and put Merlin's head on Arthur's thighs,"Merlin...stay with me,it's just one stab" Arthur whispered to Merlin while tearing up."Arthur,take me to Gaius" Arthur got up and helped Merlin up his horse and tied a rope from Merlin's horse to Arthur's horse.Arthur rode towards Camelot as quickly as he can and look back a Merlin every 12 minutes.

An hour passed and Arthur finally rode his horse through the village and through the castle.Two men came to take Arthur's and Merlin's horse and as the horse were taken away to be taken care of,Arthur helped Merlin up the castle and finally they found Gaius looking out the window,"What happened?" Gaius asked looking at Merlin and helping Arthur taking Merlin to Arthur's bed,"He was stabbed by one of Morgana's men" Gaius looked at Arthur as they both were putting Merlin on the bed,"Sire,I need a hot towel" Gaius told the prince.As Arthur went running out to get a towel Gaius started talking to Merlin,"Merlin,i need you to take off your shirt" Merlin did as he was told and laid back down,"Why didn't you use your magic?" "Arthur was there" "Merlin,your just putting hard work on my hands" Merlin laughed a little and grunted in pain.Arthur came running in with a hot towel and sad Merlin shirtless which he blushed a little at,"Sire?" Gaius said.Arthur snapped out if it and handed it to Gaius."Will he be alright?" "Its just one stab,ill just have to stich it up and he'll rest,he will be fine". Arthur let out a chuckle,"Great,I need him to be with me for tomorrow" Gaius looked up at him and said,"Sire,whats tomorrow?" "Where going out." Gaius looked shocked,"Why didn't you tell me you and Merlin where an item?" Arthur stood frozen and replied in a chuckle,"Gaius,me and Merlin arn't an item or never will be,I mean where just going to go fight again" Gaius looked at Arthur,"Sire,Merlin can't go anywhere tomorrow,he needs rest for tomorrow" Arthur than sighed,"Fine,whatever i'll go on my own" "Sire,is it a crime if Merlin can stay overnight?" "Oh,no be my guess"

Gaius left and Arthur sat next to Merlin on the bed touching his forhead with the hot towel,"Merlin?" "Yea...?" "Are you still in pain?" "Gaius gave me a numb medicine,i take it i should be in a pain..how does it look?" Arthur looked at Merlin's side and it was stiched up and a little bloody,"You'll be fine" Merlin side smiled and realized that Arthur was staring at him,"Uh...Arthur...are you alright?" "Yea,why woulden't i be?". Merlin chuckled,"Your staring at me as if i was Gwen" Arthur blinked,"Merlin....." Merlin turned around where Merlin's back is facing Arthur,"yes,yes i know..Shut up" Arthur chuckled and got on the bed with Merlin and for a while Arthur liked it but Merlin put a pillow between them,"Why the pillow?" "Uh,I feel weird" "Right..." and they both fell asleep. (Next Day) Arthur got up and saw Merlin sleeping peacefully,Merlin's hair a little bed messy and merlin's expression as if he was sleeping on a cloud.Arthur stood up and got dressed,he put his armor on and sword onto his armor and walked out to find some of Morgana's men.An hour passed when Merlin started having a nightmare, { Arthur was fighting Morgana when Morgana threw Arthur off a cliff and Arthur's face was bloody } Merlin woke up afraid when Gaius was treating him,"Is something wrong Merlin?" "Where's Arthur?!" "He went out" "I have to go find him" Merlin immediately got up and Gaius said,"Merlin,you can't your still injured" "But i don't feel anything" Merlin replied getting dressed,"Your numb,and you only got about 43 minutes until the numbness goes away,than you'll feel pain" "Gaius,i dont care,Arthur is in danger." and with that Merlin ran out and onto his horse and off to find Arthur. (Arthur's place) Arthur kept killing and killing Morgana's men until he chuckled and saw Morgana,"Had your fun?" "Yes,very" Morgana made a chuckle and threw Arthur towards a tree,"Well,now is my turn".Morgana threw Arthur once more towards the tree,"You know,I see how you look at Merlin,but poor you,because Merlin doesn't like you...he thinks your a jerk which you are." Arthur tried to get up and Morgana laughed,"Brother.....You like Merlin don't you? Let us see how much he loves you when he finds you dead!" Morgana threw her arms in the air yelling,"DORDE MUE ARTHUR PEN~" "STOP!" Merlin shouted from behind,"Morgana leave!" Morgana than chuckled and threw Merlin towards a tree.Merlin than grunted and found Arthurs sword on the floor and made it stab Morgana on her leg,"AHH,I will come back for you Merlin and your little boyfriend!" and with that Morgana vanished away. Merlin ran up to Arthur,"Hey,your okai?" Arthur chuckled and nodded,"I thought you weren't supposed to get out of MY bed" "Gaius just said it was the~ GAHH" Merlin fell on the ground grabbing his side,"The numbness it...went away,and Now i feel the pain"Arthur chuckled and carried Merlin,"I'll take you" "But,i brought a horse" "Forget the horse,your in pain" Merlin chuckled and grunted,"Arn't you in pain?' "You got stabbed and stitched up,I just got thrown towards a tree". Merlin chuckled and saw Arthurs blue eyes,"Arthur looked down at Merlin,"What?" "Your eyes,there....uh Blue" Arthur chuckled and put Merlin down.Where almost here at Camelot,I don't want people seeing me carrying you." Merlin shrugged and walked towards the castle with Arthur,"Hey,Merlin?" "Yea?" "How much did you hear,back there with me and Morgana?" Merlin looked at Arthur,"Enough to make me regret putting that pillow between us last night" Arthur blushed and ran towards his room,Merlin followed,"Sire,it's fine if your blushing...people say Love..makes you do crazy things" "MERLIN!!!SHUT UP!" "Open the door" "Go AWAY" "Arthur....". Arthur unlocked the door and jumped on his bed and covered himself with the blanket embarrassed."Arthur...are you okai?" "NO! I can't like you like that Merlin.." Arthur came out of the blanket,"Camelot can't have two prince's," "Why not?" "Merlin! It's not normal,besides before Morgana told me all that...I thought i was just mistaken you for Guinevere." "oh..." Merlin replied with a regret face,"But I love you,Merlin". Merlin chuckled and grunted,"Gah,heh Sire i still have the pain" "Oh right,GUARDS!!!!" and with that guards came in and Arthur told them to find Gaius. Gaius finished putting numb medicine on Merlin and told Merlin to be home for supper and walked out,Merlin looked at Arthur which was on the bed next to him,"Arthur?" "Yea?" "You like Guinevere right?" "Not as much as I like you" Merlin chuckled and replied,"Doesn't it bother you Morgana was probably trying to set this up" "What" "She was the one that told you you liked me" "Merlin,I don't want to talk about it".Merlin sighed and kissed Arthur on his nose,"W-what was that?" "Just...a friendly servant to King of Camelot preset....I guess" and with that Merlin turned to face the wall.Arthur chuckled and hugged Merlin from the back,"I take it you don't want the pillow between us tonight?" Merlin scoffed,"Where's the fun in that for tonight?" The Fucking End~


End file.
